Back to December
by Mort4ever
Summary: After Skipper and Marlene's breakup which was her fault. Marlene isolates herself in her habitat. One day she finally lets it all out. Rated T for...too much emotions..I think. R&R please. One-shot song-fic. NO FLAMES.


**A/N: Hi people this is a one-shot about Skipper and Marlene and also a songfic. Well I bet you knew that already. If you not a fan of Skilene please do not post rude reviews. Anyway enjoy. The song is called back to Back to December. Sit back and relax L). Enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show, characters, and song these thing rightfully belong to their respective owners.**

Back to December

It was a dark, and cold winter morning, well it is for Marlene. She was all buried in her bed covers clutching a picture of Skipper. A few months without him seemed to make her realize that he really is important to her. She missed the good times she shared with him. She grabbed her Spanish guitar and the song she wrote a few weeks with her broken heart.

"_I'm so glad you made time to see me  
How's life, tell me how's your family  
I haven't seen them in a while  
You've been good, busier than ever  
We small talk, work and the weather  
Your guard is up and I know why"_

"_'Cause the last time you saw me  
Still burned in the back of your mind"  
_

As she continued her song, petal fell from a rose Skipper gave her and watched it go gently down the floor. And continued…

"_You gave me roses and I left them there to die"_

"_So this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I'd go back to December all the time  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing that I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
I go back to December all the time"_

She stopped playing her guitar though continued the singing, but more quietly almost like a whisper. She grabbed something from her drawer a scrapbook she flipped through the pages of their happy memories they made.

"_These days I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up playing back myself leaving  
When your birthday passed and I didn't call  
And I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side and  
Realized I loved you in the fall  
And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye"_

Grabbing a scarf and something hidden on the scrapbookand started to set off to the park. Her first time to see the outside in months.  
_  
_

_So this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I'd go back to December all the time  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing that I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time"_

She stopped at the Penguin Habitat and looked Skipper and the others were there. Marlene looked at Skipper for a moment, a single moment her eyes met his. Both of them saw each others sadness. Marlene looked away and continued to go in her destination trying not to let tears go down in her cheek. But it did. She continued her song but a bit louder.

"_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night,  
The first time you ever saw me cry  
Maybe this is wishful thinking  
Probably mindless dreaming  
If we loved again I swear I'd love you right_

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door, I understand"  
_

Finally she reached the park, the place full of Marlene's memories.

"_But this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I'd go back to December  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing that I'd realized what I had when you were mine and  
I go back to December, turn around and make it alright and  
I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind and  
I go back to December all the time."_

She took out the item she grabbed on her scrapbook…a letter. She placed it under a root of a tree that reminded her alot of memories. She knew someday he'll visit this place…and come back to her.

**A/N: Too lovey-dovey? Sorry if it is it just went to my mind and I thought 'Hey I'll make this story' this thing took me 4 days to write hope you liked it and ****Review****~. And here's a sneak peek of another story I'll make ^u^.**

**Coming soon: Marlene…transferred from another zoo not far from her former one. "Skipper and Kitka are engaged?" Marlene heard someone say. "I thought we'd still be together separated or not!" she said tears streaming in her face as she bursted her feeling to her roommate. "I'm going to fix this.".**

**Don't be shock wait for the story .. So bye. Review cause I'm watching you. Kidding but please review **


End file.
